Erotica
by Ficalicious
Summary: The next in the Alphabet Series. Bones teaches Booth about Erotica and Booth teaches Bones about porn...


Erotica And now for the letter E! The fifth in the Alphabet Series. Bones teaches Booth about Erotica, and Booth teaches Bones about porn. A nice smutty piece with a bit of a fancy ending. Not mine. I wish I owned them. Please review!

"You want a beer, Bones?" Booth called over his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen. It was one of their Thai and beer nights at his place and Booth was seriously looking forward to kicking back on the couch with his partner and enjoying a few drinks. The case they had just solved had been a hard, intense and challenging one that had left them all exhausted. Not to mention the scrapes and close call that he and Bones had had only earlier that evening.

"Yes, thank you Booth." There were sounds of movement in the living room.

"Everything all right?" Booth grabbed two beers out of the fridge and headed back towards his partner. He found her standing awkwardly by the sofa. "What's wrong?" He put the beers on the coffee table.

"Nothing."

"Bones, you're standing there acting all weird. What's wrong?" His hands moved to his hips and he gave her his serious face. Bones rolled her eyes at his over protective behaviour.

"I am simply wishing that I had a change of clothes with me. These are dirty from tackling the gunman today and I'm fairly certain he bled on me."

"Gee Bones, why didn't you say so? You can wear some of my sweats and a shirt." He sighed, picking up his beer and sitting down. "T shirts are in the second draw by the bed and sweats are in the bottom." Swigging his beer he put his feet up on the coffee table and stretched out. He chuckled as Bones frowned and made her way towards his bedroom.

Temperance Brennan could never work Booth out. He was a mass of contradictions and surprises. Just when she thought she had him figured he would do a complete 180 and throw her completely out of whack. He'd never invited her into his bedroom before, had pretty much kept it a private place, and now he was telling her to go in there. She was unsure as to what he was playing at.

Opening the door and entering, Brennan was surprised by the tasteful decoration of his room. It was simple, elegant in a masculine way and very Booth. She spotted the chest of drawers by the bed and moved quickly to get some clean clothes. Opening the top drawer she was greeted by an array of Booth's underwear and socks.

"Oh!" She quickly moved to close the drawer. Just as it was sliding shut something glossy caught her attention. Slowly sliding the drawer back open Brennan reached in and pulled out a magazine. She was surprised to see the naked woman standing wantonly astride a chair on the front cover. She knew that this was a stick magazine; she was simply surprised to have found it. Of course she was aware that Booth was a perfectly healthy male who most definitely masturbated, but still, being confronted by the proof of it sent the anthropologist in her into a frenzy of analysis.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Brennan flipped through the pages of the magazine. It was obvious that it had been read several times, some pages were even doggy eared. She took an interest in the different women; the obvious photo editing that had taken place and found herself intrigued by some of the positions.

Booth felt his attention faltering from the TV. He looked towards his bedroom. Bones had been in there an awful long time. He wondered if something was wrong. With a sigh he put his beer down and stood, feeling his body protest after such a long day.

"Bones?" He called, walking towards the door. When he heard no response he knocked lightly, calling again. "Bones?"

There was no response. He turned the knob and pushed open the door.

"What are you doing, Bones?" He asked, seeing her sitting on the edge of his bed reading…_oh__god!_"Jesus Bones, where did you find that?" He quickly grabbed the magazine out of her hands and hid it behind his back. "I thought you were getting changed!" He accused, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. This was humiliating. Bones had found his porn. How was he going to escape this with his ego in tact?

"I was. I accidentally opened the wrong draw and found the magazine. I was intrigued to see what you found arousing and appropriate as a masturbatory aid." Her voice was matter of fact but Booth groaned. His cock had hardened the instant she mentioned masturbation. This could _not_get any worse.

"I think that's a private thing, Bones," he ground out, trying to will his cock to go down. He knew that if she looked, she'd see it clearly outlined in his tight black work pants.

"Booth, I am a scientist, an anthropologist and an adult woman. I know that men masturbate, and are fully aware that you, being a fully functional adult male, would masturbate too. Its natural."

"Bones, its not natural to be talking to your partner about masturbating. And it's not natural for your partner to be looking at your porn stash!" He rolled the magazine up and brought it in front of him, hoping to cover his arousal. Instead, it drew Bones' attention there and she reached again for the magazine.

"Bones!" Booth squeaked. She gave him the _oddest_look before taking the magazine from his shaking hand.

"I find this magazine quite interesting." She went on clinically, completely unaware of her partner's predicament. "The women have clearly been photo shopped. And some of these positions seem quite impossible." She flicked to a page and held it up to Booth as if to say, "see?" Booth found himself sitting on the mattress beside her, completely confused. "I don't think it is possible for a woman to lie like that. I'm quite flexible and I don't think I could do it."

"Bones, the guy is holding her in that position. Its not just her holding herself there with her muscles." He sighed, taking the magazine away from her. "I am _not_talking about porn with you." He said with determination. He caught her look and knew she was going to argue. "Bones come on. You should have never seen this. It's been a long day and I really just want for us to eat some good food, drink a few beers and relax. I really don't want to have to explain my masturbatory habits to you." He mimicked her tone on the last few words.

"I read pornography also, Booth. It is nothing to be ashamed of. It is quite natural to seek additional stimulation when self pleasuring. It can be quite helpful."

Booth's tongue about rolled back in his throat and his eyes almost burst out of his head. Did she just say that she looked at porn to get off? He must be going deaf in his old age. No way did Dr Temperance Brennan just admit to masturbating. It was like every sexual fantasy he'd ever had about her coming true at once.

"Wha-?" He managed, his mouth struggling to form words.

"Of course, it is what you would call "erotica"."

"Erotica?" Booth's mouth was obviously working faster than his brain. He was intrigued, though.

"Yes. It has many different forms. It can be a painting, or photograph – however, it is completely different to this. Or it could be a written piece – a story, a poem or description. That is more common. But there are also songs that can be considered erotica. Some of the most erotic experiences I have ever had have been to music." She waited for Booth to add something to the conversation.

Booth was still struggling. He felt like he was going to burst out of his pants. This woman was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"Ok, so you look at porn too. Can I put it away now and we can forget this ever happened?" He gave her a hopeful look. He wasn't so lucky.

Brennan was thinking hard about something. She was more than attracted to her partner. They had been dancing around their attraction for some time but nothing had come to fruition. She knew that Booth found her attractive, knew that he was aroused now. She wanted to know what it would be like between the two of them. Booth was so passionate in everyday life, what would he be like in bed? She bit her lip and decided to take a chance.

"I, personally, would like you to show me how this position works." She flipped to another page and pointed at the graphic image. Booth groaned and closed his eyes, his cock throbbing in anticipation.

"Bones, you're killing me here!" He moaned, trying to will away this whole situation. She was blatantly asking him for sex. He had wanted her since the very first moment they'd met and now he was getting his chance. So why was he not taking it? Why was he being such a damn prude? He wanted her, she wanted him. It was simple.

"I don't see how. I mean, yes, the French refer to the orgasm as _la__petite__morte_, but I haven't yet brought you to orgasm so I don't see how I could be ki-" Booth did the only thing he could thing of that would stop the flow of words. He kissed her hard. His lips connected with hers and Brennan gasped in pleasure and surprise. Booth took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to caress hers. His hands tangled in her hair and he held her to him, her body half pulled off the bed and into his lap. He knew she could feel his erection and he didn't care. He bucked his hips so that she could feel him press against her. He wanted her to know how badly he wanted her.

Brennan moaned into his mouth, her hands tracing along the strong contours of his chest. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't pleased with this outcome. She had been dreaming about being pressed up against Booth's strong chest for months. He was hard against her, both his chest and his straining erection. And his flesh was burning to the touch. She could feel her wetness pooling between her thighs. He was hard against her, both his chest and his straining erection. And his flesh was burning to the touch. She could feel her wetness pooling between her thighs. _Yes,_she thought. _This__is__what__I__have__been__wanting._

Booth was in heaven. Her lips were like a dream. She tasted so damn good. And her body against his was driving him wild. The soft little moans she was making. The way she swivelled her hips against his in need. He wanted her. Moving them so that he was laying her back against the pillows, Booth loomed over her, propping himself up on his hands. Brennan's fingers were trailing over his chest, running over his hardened nipples and dipping lower. Booth couldn't keep the grin from his face. So she was a tease. The look in her eyes was one of complete seduction. He was lost, he knew it.

"You going anywhere with those?" He asked, his eyes gesturing to her wandering hands. Brennan gave him the sexiest grin he'd ever seen as those devilish digits popped the button on his pants. Booth almost lost his balance, taken off guard as he was. He managed to stay where he was but he could not control the single thrust his hips did against her. Brennan smiled in approval as her hands slipped into his pants and caressed his aching flesh. Booth let out a loud groan as she took him in hand, pushing his pants about his hips. She slowly ran her fingers along his length, pausing at the tip to gather the pre-cum that was glistening there. Booth's eyes were on her movements, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He could feel sweat gathering on his brow. This was going to be harder than he thought. He was so close to coming and she'd barely even touched him. He didn't want this to end so soon.

Gritting his teeth, Booth pulled out of her grasp. Ignoring her confused look he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He needed to be naked with her. He needed to feel her pressed against him. His hands shook slightly as they reached for the hem of her tank top. Pulling it slowly up his breath hitched as she was exposed to him. Her alabaster flesh was flawless, her breasts pressed together in a dark red lacy bra. He could almost feel himself begin to drool.

Loosing sight of his mission to get her naked, Booth found himself buried in her breasts, his tongue lathing each nipple through the rough fabric of her bra. Brennan's head was thrown back, her hands buried in his hair as he pleasured her. Booth reached around and unsnapped the bra, freeing her to his eyes. And she was glorious. Dusky pink nipples against pearly white skin. She was perfect.

"Booth…" even his name from her lips was perfect. He suckled at her nipples for several minutes, driving her closer towards ecstasy before returning to his original task. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her pants and he quickly dragged them, and her panties, down her long toned legs and off the end of the bed. He wasted no time in burying his face between her trembling thighs and tasting her there, too. And she was as delicious as he had imagined. When she came his tongue darted out to gather her juices and he relished the taste of her.

Brennan's gentle yet insistent hands urged him to move over her. Booth slowing crawled up her body until they were face to face. Brennan kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue, her fingers trailing over his strong shoulders.

"Do you want me?" Booth asked. His voice was husky, laden with sex. His eyes were hooded and glazed and his lips were kiss swollen. Brennan had never seen anything so erotic in her life.

"Yes," she gasped.

And he entered her.

**Mmmm. Yum. Nothing like a good romp with Booth and Bones. Please let me know what you thought! And any suggestions for the following letters of the alphabet would be more than welcome! Let me know what you guys want and I can write it!**


End file.
